


Спорим?

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о командных взаимоотношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спорим?

― Откажет.

Ханамия сидел перед оградой на корточках, держался за прутья. Хара прислонился к ним лбом и не высовывал руки из карманов.

Девчонку с крыши было видно хорошо. Она топталась на месте, то и дело сжимала портфель, нервничала.

― Согласится, ― возразил Хара.

Послышался звук надуваемой жвачки. Ханамия покосился на него ― белый пузырь лопнул прямо между прутьев.

― Спорим, ― предложил Ханамия, наблюдая, как Хара соскребает ногтем прилипшую жвачку со щеки и из-под носа.

― Если я выиграю, ты мне дашь, ― Хара облизнул палец.

Ханамия усмехнулся.

― До матча нельзя.

― Да ну.

― Вспомни, как в прошлый раз было.

― Мы всё равно по плану продуем.

― Нельзя, ― повторил Ханамия.

Хара повернулся к нему. Между приоткрытых губ мелькнул язык, и Хара надул новый пузырь прямо в лицо Ханамии. Ханамия открыл рот и схватил пузырь зубами, придавив его языком. Пузырь лопнул. Жвачка оказалась уже совсем безвкусной.

― Всем нельзя ― нам можно, ― ухмыльнулся Хара, перекатив жвачку с одной щеки под другую.

― А ты особенный, выходит? ― тихо поинтересовался Ханамия и, положив ладонь на его лицо, сдвинул волосы вверх, обнажив глаза и лоб. Хара часто заморгал, вывернулся и укусил Ханамию за нос.

― О, это ж Сето, ― заметил он.

Они поднялись на ноги и снова посмотрели вниз. К девчонке и правда подошёл Сето. Девчонка сжалась, стала что-то говорить. Сето покачал головой. Девчонка сгорбилась, сказала ещё что-то, а Сето, слушая её, поднял голову.

― Я передумал, ― проинформировал Хару Ханамия. ― Давай.

― Я ж продул, ― широко улыбнулся Хара.

― Да плевать. Без жвачки только, ― Ханамия поморщился.

Хара тут же облапил его за зад, протиснул между ног колено, потёрся, прижался ртом к губам. Жвачку он даже не подумал выплюнуть, ублюдок, так и катался безвкусный шарик между их языками.

Ханамия покосился вниз. Девчонка уже ушла, Сето по-прежнему смотрел вверх. Ханамия обхватил голову Хары одной рукой, закопавшись в густые патлы, другой обнял поперёк спины, прижался теснее сам.

― К ограде меня не дави так.

― Что, ― усмехнулся Хара, ― упасть боишься? ― и снова полез кусаться и целоваться.

Сето достал телефон, навёл на них.

― Больной ты урод, Ханамия, ― облизнулся Хара, просунул ладонь ему под штаны и крепко сжал ягодицу.

Ханамия, подставившись его пальцам, вытянул руку между прутьев и показал телефону Сето фак.


End file.
